


A Girl's Gotta Do

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margo has to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Black Ops #3 and later in Watch Your Six #2 with Mary Fallon Zane.

Ex-Army Delta Force Major Matthew Q. Shepherd waited until each of his operators – minus one, but that was necessary – settled around the large wooden table in the basement of the Silver Star Hotel, their headquarters for a series of clandestine black ops missions that had saved countless individuals and several countries in the recent past.  When the three men were seated, their attention on him, the Major began.

          "All right, Derek Andrew Conaway.  What have we got on this guy?"

          C.J. Yates, ex-SAS demolition expert, began, saying, "I ran a complete background check on the bloke.  Born in San Francisco, attended the best private schools available, straight-A student.  He even received his MBA from Harvard.  He's currently an investment banker."

          Matt's eyebrows rose slightly in response.  "An investment banker."

          "Translation," Benny Ray Riddle, team sniper stated, "he's a crook."

          "He works for Harrington and Grand Trust," C.J. continued.  "And they tell me he's in line for the chief financial officer's position when it comes open later this year or early next.  He'll be CEO inside of five years."

          "He's got some major bucks," Jason "Chance" Walker, team pilot and hand-to-hand combat expert, muttered.

          "Okay, so, he's loaded," Matt said dismissively.  "What else?"

          Chance took a deep breath and said, "He was engaged to a high society type five years ago.  Two weeks before the wedding she died – an aneurysm.  He created a non-profit in her name the following year.  It raises money for disadvantaged children who need life-saving medical treatments they otherwise wouldn't have access to due to cost."

          Matt's eyes narrowed.  "And this is all on the up and up?"

          "From what I heard, the man's on the fast track to sainthood," Chance replied.  "He gives about sixty percent of his annual income to several different charities.  More some years, depending on the need."

          "PR," Benny Ray said.  "That's all it is."

          "After her death, he didn't date again for almost four years," Chance added.  "In the last year he's been seen out with a couple of different women – one's a well-known philanthropist and the other is a professor of humanities at UCLA.  Nothing intimate, just social engagements.  They both had nothing but praise for the man."

          Matt scowled.  This wasn't sounding good.  "Benny Ray?"

          The sniper frowned, then said, "He spends any free time he's got travelin' around the world, participatin' in different extreme sports – even won some major competitions along the way.  He's also an avid scuba diver, para-sailer, polo and racketball player."

          "Rich, athletic, and all-around nice guy," Matt summed up.  "And you couldn't find anything dirty on him?"

          Three heads shaking was his reply.

          "When is the meet?" Shepherd asked.

          "Tomorrow night," Chance supplied.  "But I couldn't get the location."

          "Delmonico's," Benny Ray supplied.  "The fancy place up in Beverly Hills."

          C.J. whistled.  "That's a bloody five star restaurant," he squeaked.  "You're talking over a hundred dollars a plate!"

"And that's not including the wine," Chance added.

          Matt shook his head.  "He's pulling out all the stops."

          "What's our next move, Major?" Benny Ray asked.

          "We accompany Mr. Conaway on his dinner date and we watch."

          "You want me to bring the Remington?" Benny Ray asked.  "Just in case?"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          "Major, target sighted," Benny Ray announced over his small but powerful Motorola communications unit.  Positioned on the roof of the jewelry store across the street from Delmonico's, the sniper had a clear view of the restaurant patio and the street and approaching cars.

          Matt, wearing his black jumpsuit, was hidden in the thick foliage that grew around the restaurant's patio.  He turned his attention from scanning the patrons, most of whom he recognized from various television series, sporting events, or the news, and stared at the restaurant's entrance.  A moment later a gleaming silver BMW convertible pulled up at the curb.  Two young men rushed forward, one to open the passenger door, the other the driver's.  Conaway dropped the keys in the teenager's hand, then handed him what looked like a considerable tip.

          But Matt's attention quickly shifted from the man to his dinner companion.  She was stunning; there was simply no other way to describe her.  She was wearing a Claudia Schneider original, the evening gown an alluring pale silver-blue material that looked as delicate as old lace.  It was low cut in the front and almost backless.  The material clung to her figure in all the right places, a cloud made of thread and sparkle.  The length showed off her shapely legs to their best advantage.  She wore matching high heels, and carried a small silver handbag.  Her dark auburn hair was pulled up in an inviting twist, accenting her high cheekbones and exotic gray eyes.  A few carefully chosen wisps had escaped, softly framing her face.  She was smiling.

          Shepherd's eyes narrowed when Conaway stepped around the car and took her arm, leading her into the restaurant.  Matt keyed his mike, saying, "All right, they're inside."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Working in the kitchen, C.J. had a clear view of the couple as they entered.  The manager obviously recognized Conaway, hurrying over to greet him with a sincere smile and a warm handshake.  He watched the banker introduce his dinner companion, the restaurant manager graciously kissing the back of her hand, then leading them to the best table on the patio – a private table near the fountain and the harpist.

          The manager leaned close to Conaway, the banker speaking almost into the man's ear, then straightened and smiled.  He left, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of wine.

          "Man," Chance said over the communications unit.  The handsome black man was working in the parking lot as a security man.  "That wine could keep a family of four eating for a year."

          "The man does know how to make an impression," C.J. agreed.

          "Get a'load of this," Benny Ray's voice interrupted.

          The four men watched as a waiter approached the table to take the couples order.  The woman nodded, allowing Conaway to order for them both.  He spoke to the waiter and the man smiled, then nodded.  A few minutes later, when the order had been given to the kitchen, C.J. said, "He's a bloody marvel.  Politically correct and one of the most expensive dishes on the menu.  She's gotta be eating this up."

          "She will be," Matt half-growled.

          The four men watched as the pair chatted casually, the woman smiling often and laughing occasionally, as they enjoyed their wine.  They food arrived and they clearly savored every bite.  When they were done the waiter promptly arrived with their dessert.

          "She looks like she's really enjoyin' that," Benny Ray observed.  "Must be pretty good."

          "They'll be leaving soon," Matt said, ignoring the comment.  "Get ready."

          "Head's up, she's on the move," Chance said.

          They watched as she stood and headed into the restaurant.  A moment later C.J. announced, "Powder Room" just before someone tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned and one of the kitchen workers shoved a bag of garbage into his arms.

          "You're being paid to work, not watch the guests," the larger man said, his eyes narrowed.

          "Right," C.J. replied.  "But you have to admit, she was worth a look."

          The man grunted, then jerked his chin in the direction of the rear exit.  "There's dishes piling up."

          C.J. sighed and headed for the dumpster in the alley behind the restaurant.  He nodded to the two men just stepping back inside from a smoke break, and headed straight for the container.  It was huge, and he had to climb the two built-in steps to heft the bag into the half-empty bin.

He'd had just let go of the bag when he was hit mid-back.  He couldn't keep his balance on the narrow step and pitched forward, falling into the bin with a soft _thud_.

"Bloody—"

The rest of his curse was cut off when he saw her smiling down at him.  She was also holding a small Glock in her hand and she used it to gesture for him to stand up.

"Who else?" she asked softly.

C.J. blushed furiously and replied, "Chance and the Major."

When he was on his feet she instructed quietly.  "Call Chance."

With a heavy sigh C.J. keyed his mike and said, "Chance, meet me in the alley.  You've got to see this."

"Be right there," was the reply.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          "Damn, what's takin' her so long?" Benny Ray asked over the comm unit.

          "Probably had to 'freshen up'," Matt replied.

"I never did get what's that supposed to mean," the sniper replied.  "Hell, it ain't like she just worked out or anything."

"Beat's me," Matt said.  "Personally, I think they get off on making a man sit there and wait.  And that's all he's doing, too."

The two fell silent as C.J. broke in, asking Chance to join him in the alley.  They waited a few more seconds, then they heard the black man's softly muttered, "Damn."

"C.J., Chance," Matt asked.  "Something?"

"Uh, yeah," the handsome black man responded.  "Maybe you better come take a look, Major."

Shepherd glanced up to where Benny Ray was hiding.  He couldn't see him, but it was comforting to know he was up there.  "On my way," he said.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Chance stepped into the alley, his gaze sweeping left, then right.  No sign of C.J. anywhere.  "C.J.?" he called softly.

          "In here."

          The black man's eyes rounded.  The huge garbage dumpster was talking to him.  He stepped over and was about to climb the steps to check inside when he saw her and the gun.  She smiled.

          "Damn," he breathed.

          Then Shepherd was asking if they'd found anything.  Her eyes narrowed.  "Uh, yeah," he said, wondering if she'd actually use the weapon on him.  "Maybe you better come take a look, Major."

          She flashed him a smile, then motioned to the bin.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Matt stepped into the alley, the hairs on his arms immediately standing up.  Something was wrong.  And where were Chance and C.J.?  He took another step, then stopped.  Keying hs mike he asked, "Benny Ray, can you see the alley?"

          "Negative, Boss.  Not from this location."

          "Can you see it at the other end of the building?"

          "Roger that, but that'll mean leaving Mr. Conaway on his own."

          Shepherd sighed softly.  Was he just over-reacting?  It wasn't like they were on an op in Indian Country.

          "You want me to take a look?"

          Matt hesitated.  Something wasn't right…  "Yeah, go ahead."  He started down the narrow space, heading for the dumspter.  There was plenty of room for someone to be hiding at the other end.  But why would Chance or C.J. do that?

          "Benny Ray, did Margo get back to the table?"

          "Negative."

          "Damn," he swore.  She was out there.  "Chance?  C.J.?"

          There was no reply.

          He inched closer to the bin.  She had to be at the other end, waiting for him.  And there was no way he could not walk right into whatever trap she had set.  "Margo?"

          Still no reply.  Or was that a snicker?

          He pushed on.  What was she going to do, shoot him?

          He felt the cold, hard dump of a gun muzzle on his ribs a moment before he saw her.  She was smiling, but he could tell she was angry.

          "Matt," she said.

          "Margo."

"Get in," she instructed.

          He looked down at the small Glock.  "I don't think so."

          In a move that was lightning fast, she rapped his skull with the butt of the gun.

          "Ow!"

          "Get in," she said.

          "Look, we were just, uh, watching out for you," he said, gingerly rubbing his head.

          "In," she snapped.

          "Oh, come on, Margo.  It was a joke," he lied.

          "In," she repeated.  "And next time, you'll stay home when I'm on a date."

          He looked at the dumpster. 

          "Come on, Major," Chance said from inside.  "She got us dead to rights."

          "That's your opinion, my friend," C.J. replied.

          With a long suffering sigh Matt climbed up and jumped in.  It wasn't as bad as he'd expected.  Almost all of the restaurant garbage was in plastic bags.

          Margo climbed up and held out her hand.  "Comm unit."

          Matt removed his and handed it up to her.  She stuck the ear-piece in and said, "Benny Ray, you out there?"

          There was a pause, then, "Yes, ma'am.  I'm here."

          "You want to come down here?"

          "I might be slow sometimes, but I ain't stupid."

          She grinned.  "Fair enough.  When I go inside, you can come down and take out the trash."

          "Roger that."

          She removed the ear-piece and lip mike, then climbed back up and dropped them back down to Matt, who asked, "You're not too mad, are you?"

          She thought a moment, then shook her head.  "Not _too_ mad, just mad.  But if I see any of you, anytime tonight, I might just shoot you.  Is that perfectly clear?"

          Three heads nodded.

          "Good.  And you be sure to tell Benny Ray the same."

          She climbed back down and headed inside, grinning.  A moment later she sat down at the table again.  "Sorry I took so long, there was someone… having a crisis," she explained.  "I had to do what I could."

          "I understand," Derek Conaway said, smiling at her.  "So, are you interested in a nightcap?  My beach cottage isn't too far.  Hot coffee, a walk on the moonlit beach?"

          She smiled.  It was going to a perfect evening now that her "big brothers" were going home.  "Sounds wonderful."

          Still, she thought as they headed for the entrance, they're weren't all that bad – as surrogate big brothers went.

The End


End file.
